


At First Sight

by Stationaryhui



Category: Pentagon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stationaryhui/pseuds/Stationaryhui
Summary: "Uh Hyojong?" Would you like to be partners with me?" I asked even though we would have no choice."I would love to." He said simply with a small smile while eyes sparkled. He looked at me and I felt a smile creep onto my face.





	1. Part One

HUI POV  
“It’s okay Hwitaek. It’s the first day, it will go by smoothly. You’ll make some associates and really build your portfolio. Remember this is all for your music career.” I said as I looked in the mirror to fix my clothes.  
I decided on wearing a black blazer, a white v neck, blue jeans, and black and white converses. They didn’t say how I should dress so I just decided do look half way decent. I decided to throw in a silver chain to spice up the look. I just dyed my hair a deep lilac color so I was already loving the look. I fluffed my hair before leaving my room.  
“Shinwon! Hongseok! I’m leaving now.” I yelled to my roommates.  
I share an apartment with my two friends Shinwon and Hongseok. Shinwon is a rising actor and Hongseok is still working on his master’s degree in sports medicine. Me on the other hand, I’m apart of the Performance Arts academy at Hongseoks University and I just got accepted into one of the best programs to help you write and produce songs. We get to meet the top producers and writers in the country and we get to collaborate on a couple of songs if we are lucky enough. At the end of the program, we get to perform our own songs at a showcase. It’s super exciting and its more exciting because its my first day.  
“Good luck Hui! Your day will be great and you’ll meet some great people!” Shinwon said as he walked out of one of the bed rooms.  
“Thank you! Where is Hongseok?” I asked because he usually was the first one awake.  
“He had a study group with Yanan and Yeo One. I think they have a test coming up, I’m not sure though.” Shinwon said as he went to the kitchen to grab a banana. I just nodded in response before picking up my bag.  
“Do you want a banana or are you going to pick something up on the way?” Shinwon asked after he swallowed the banana he in had in his mouth.  
“I’m just going to get something on my way there. I’ll see you later, I’m not trying to get caught in traffic.” I said as I started heading towards the door. Shinwon waved and I smiled back before shutting the door all the way.  
I decided on stopping by a local coffee shop to get a small coffee and a bagel. Before I knew it, I was on the way to the broadcasting building for the orientation. I had to be there at 10 and it was only 9:15 so I was making perfect time. I finished my coffee and bagel by the time I found a parking spot. I quickly made my way to the building and went straight to the receptionist to get my information packet.  
“Hi, I’m here for the Young Producers Program.” I said softly as I looked at her.  
“What’s your name? I need to check if you are in the database. Also, I need you to provide identification.” She said with a smile. I quickly dug in my bag and pulled out my wallet.  
“My name is Lee Hwitaek and here is my ID.” I said as I handed over my ID.  
“Thank you. Just a moment.” She said as she took my ID and started to type in her computer. Within seconds she reached in the drawer and searched through a small stack of packets. She pulled out one before grabbing my ID and turning to me with a smile.  
“Here you are. Inside you will find a lanyard that you will put your station ID in. To get your ID picture go through those double doors and make a right. Once you are finished, Donaldson, the photo taker will direct you to the floor where you will go in order to begin the program. Everything you need is in this folder. Good luck Lee Hwitaek.” The receptionist said as she smled. I grabbed the folder and smiled back.  
“Thank you so much! Have a great day!” I said as I took my packet and ID.  
I quickly got my ID made and slid it into my lanyard. I slipped the lanyard around my neck and went up to the 8th floor to begin the program. By the time I got to the 8th floor it was 9:45 am. I went to the receptionist on this floor to check in.  
“Hi, my name is Lee Hwitaek and I’m here for the Young Producers Program.” The young man who was the receptionist for this department.  
“Okay just a moment. I just need to check you in. Have you gotten your building ID?” He asked as he typed on the computer.  
“Yes I have.” I said simply.  
“Okay great, you are all checked in. After today all you have to do if show me your ID and I’ll check you in or you can just sign in and I’ll make sure you get put in the database. You can just have a seat over there and wait for them to call you all back.” He said with a smile.  
“Okay thank you!” I said as I walked over to the waiting section. There is supposed to be 8 people here but including me there are only 3.  
I sat there and decided to take a picture with my ID as I waited. I lifted my ID and smiled in front of my camera as I took multiple pictures. By the time I chose on and posted it the rest of the program members got here. We all sat in silence and sat on our phones before we heard the door open. We all looked up and saw a man who wore casual clothes cleared his throat.  
“Hey you all. I’m guessing you all are here for the Young Producers Program. My name is Jayson but you can call me Jay if you want. Right now, I’m going to take you all to a writing studio here. We are going to do some ice breaking exercises and then break up in our teams of two for our first song project. If you all will follow me, we can get started.” Jayson said as he waited for us to get up before turning to go back through the door he came from. I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed.  
“I guess I can give you guys a mini tour on the way to the writing studio. We call this department the music studio. This is where a lot of song writers for big companies come and work on demos and this is where a lot of trainees come and practice as well. We have many different programs quite similar to the one you all are in. We have one that specializes in singing and vocal coaching and dancing to name some. On the right, you will see our dance studio and across the hall is the vocal studio. Then when you go through this door you have multiple recording studios and through this door you have radio broadcast rooms. Further down this hall is where you get to the writing studios.” Jayson explained as we all looked with wide eyes. Jayson went through one door into one of te writing studios and we all followed behind. There was a circle of chairs and he sat in one.

“Everyone take a seat. This shouldn’t take long being that there are only 6 of you. I just want you all to know that you all are the only people who applied, so im thankful. We usually have smaller groups in these programs and this is just one of those years. So for this ice breaker we will be going around and saying our names or any nicknames that we go by and why we applied. We will start with you.” Jayson said as he pointed to a small man sitting in the seat across from him. He looked startled but he loosened up.  
“Well for starters my name is Jo Jinho. I applied for this program because I want to really work on my song writing and producing skills. I was going to apply for the vocal coaching program but I figured I would wait since they have so many applicants.” He said before sitting down, next to him was a guy that is in my academy but I’ve never spoken to him.  
“My name is Kim Hyojong but many call me E’Dawn. I applied because the best way I can express myself and show my true creativity is through my music and what I write.” Hyojong said softly. Before I knew it, I found myself becoming intrigued with Hyojong.  
“Hi everyone! My name is Hyunggu but I love being called Kino! I applied because I thought it would be a great opportunity to meet people who share the same interest and make new friends.” He said as he sat down with that same smile still lingering on his face.  
“Um, my name is Yuto. I came here because my mom wanted me to pursue something that could get me somewhere as opposed to baseball. I feel like I could’ve made it but I didn’t want to disappoint my mother so here I am.”  
“The name is Wooseok. I applied because I like to rap and write. I also feel like I can improve my writing skills as well.”  
“Its always nice to be last I guess. My name is Lee Hwitaek but you all can call me Hui. I’ve been singing and writing since forever and this is one of my biggest dreams. I hope that we all can grow together and work hard!” I said trying to leave off on a positive note. I put my head in my hands because I started thinking of the ending to my introduction. I peaked through my hands and saw that Hyojong had a soft smile on his face as he looked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up which caused me to put my face back in my hands.

“Thank you everyone for your introductions. Now let me explain the criteria for our first project. You all will get into groups of 2. Once you tell me pairings, you all will have a month in order to make a full song. You must use your own vocals. No outside help. This has to be all you guys. Once submitted you all will have to perform your songs in front of a panel of judges who will give you feedback on your songs. This is your first project. I trust that you all know what you are doing and what you are capable of. You have access to anything here, just make sure you reserve anything 24 hours beforehand. I think that is all. I’ll be back in 5 minutes to take down your pairings and then you all are free to leave for the day.” Jayson said before getting up and heading to the door. Once he left the room everything was silent before Jinho spoke up.

“Wooseok, would you like to be partners? He asked as he had an hopeful look in his eyes.  
“That’s fine. Come over here so we can exchange contact information.” Wooseok said as he motioned Jinho to come to him. Jinho smiled and made his way over to him.  
“Yutoooo! Be my partner?” Kino said as he jumped up and made his way to him. Yuto just chuckled which gave Kino all the confirmation he needed. I made my way over to Hyojong silently and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Uh, Hyojong? Would you like to be partners with me?” I asked even though we would have no choice.  
“I would love to.” He said simply with a small smile while his eyes sparkled. He looked at me and I felt a smile creep onto my face.  
“Here is my number. Text me your name so I have your number.” He said he wrote his number down on a piece of paper and slid it in my bag. Before I could respond, Jayson came back in.  
“Okay, I can see all your pairings so let me jot these down. Remember be here at 11 tomorrow morning because we have music reading sessions and some mixing lessons as well. You’ll meet some producers as well so come prepared. You don’t need to dress up, just dress casual. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Jayson said before he left the room again. Everyone filed out of the room but I grabbed Hyojong’s wrist before he could leave.

“Hyojong, would you like to grab some lunch with me? You know, to discuss the project?” I said shyly.  
“Sure, lunch sounds great!” He said as he loosened his wrist and smiled.


	2. Part Two

HYOJONG POV  
“Where are we going to go eat?” I asked as we walked to the elevator.  
“I don’t know. I know this little place that serves some great comfort food but its all up to you. Its my treat.” Hui said as he smiled while looking at the elevator numbers. I couldn’t help but smile. Hui had such a soft voice and his smile was so soft and precious.   
“That sounds fine to me. I like trying new things.” I said as I looked at him.  
“Great. How did you get here?” He asked me as we sat in the elevator on the way down to the lobby.   
“Oh I took the bus.” I said as I looked at the ground.   
“I can take you home if you’d like. It would be no problem for me.” Hui said as he smiled softly which made me smile towards the ground.   
“Yeah that’s fine. Also, I could’ve sworn I’ve seen you around campus.” I said as I looked at him. Hui was rummaging through his bag to get his keys and once he found them he looked at me.   
“Yeah, we had the same biology and chemistry class but we never talked. You were always cute.” He said before his eyes went wide.  
“Wait, what?” I said as I snapped my head in his direction.  
“N-nothing. Anyways, the door is open. You can toss your book bag in the back.” Hui said as he shuffled to unlock the door and get in the drivers seat.   
I hopped in and closed the door. I quickly put on my seatbelt. As soon as we got settled in, Hui started up the car. In order to break the silent I decided to ask him about his projects since that might brighten him up.   
“So Hui, have you finished any projects lately?” I ask as I looked over at him. A bright smile spread across his face.   
“Yes, I’m working on one now. I just finished the demo last night and I’m actually so proud of it. It’s called Navagation. I think its one of my favorites that I’ve done so far.” He said as his eyes were focusing on the road.  
“Hm, you should let me listen it to it when we get back to campus. I’d definitely love to know what your style is.” I said as I looked at the road as well.  
“Sure, as long as you let me hear some things you have been working on too.” Hui said as he smirked and looked over at me.   
“That’s fine with me. What do you do in your free time, other than write music.” I said which earned a chuckle from his mouth. 

“Hm, that’s a good question. As of lately, all I have been doing is writing music.” He said as he furrowed his eyebrows while changing lanes.   
“Interesting. Maybe we can do more things together besides just working on the project. I see us being really good friends.” I said as I smiled. I guess he heard the grin because he chuckled.   
“Me too.” He said softly. 

Perhaps my heart skipped a beat? My mind kept roaming the possibility of us being together way too soon, we literally just met. I pictured all of cute laughs, back hugs, pulling me in by my waist, the hand holds, the music we could make together. Maybe I was moving too fast? But being with him felt so right.

“Hyojong, we’re here.” He said as he lightly shook me from my thoughts. Just a simple touch from him earned shudders up and down my spine. I tried to shake the feeling before answering. 

“Oh this is really cute!” I said as I unbuckled my seat belt. I went for the door handle and before I pulled the handle, Hui already pulled it open.   
“Well that was nice of you.” I said sweetly. He just grinned showing all of his teeth before closing and locking the door. 

We silently walked in and waited to be seated. We silently were seated as well. Everything was silent until he broke it. 

“I’m usually not this bold and forward but I truly think I like you? I don’t think I ever believed in love at first sight but you honestly make me happy and we only have been hanging out for a total of 45 minutes.” He said as he took a sip of his water.   
“If we are being honest, I believe in love at first sight and when I first saw you I had this feeling. Maybe we should explore it more? But I’m definitely willing to try it out.” I said trying to keep calm but I knew in my heart that I wanted to freak out.   
“Sounds like a good plan to me.” He said as he looked in my eyes. His eyes sparkled which earned a giddy grin from me before tried to bury my face in my water.


End file.
